Why Would You Do This on a Swingset
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset is the third episode of Battle for BFDI and the 40th episode overall. It was released on Friday, December 8th, 2017. Team Ice Cube! lost the challenge. Leafy was eliminated with a record of 6926 votes. Synopsis Cold open The episode starts with Bottle and Pie sitting. Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death", which is immediately followed by Pie exploding, due to the fork stabbing her. Gelatin was the one who threw the forks, and Barf Bag wants him to stop. Four recovers Lollipop. Lollipop starts to insult Barf Bag, but Barf Bag tries to prove Lollipop wrong. They start to fight. A few onscreen minutes later, Bottle could be seen near Pen and Black Hole, and said the same line that caused Pie to explode. A fork stabbed Pen, and he was sucked up by Black Hole. Remote says that they aren't doing a good job saving lives, and Liy agrees to do better. She then buys some Fork Repellent from Lollipop. Gelatin tests this and accidentally hits Four, who proceeds to attack him with his Energy Beam. X informs Four that it is time for the intro. He reluctantly raises his right hand to match the start of the intro. The intro then plays. Cake at Stake Four calls Cake at Stake "Brake at Flake". When X tries to correct him, Four makes him disappear for a bit. Four says that X is at "burn center." Balloony is then recovered. Balloony tells Cloudy about what Four's definition of sleeping is and Four says he isn't supposed to know that. Four then says they go 19843 votes. The prizes are Earths. Balloony got the fewest votes (755). Nickel (826) and Cloudy (911) were also under 1,000 Votes. Balloony then asks if they are getting more "salt and vinegar." Rocky and Woody, get 1040 votes and 2010 votes respectively and are safe. When Nickel and Cloudy are thinking on who would be the best choice on who should be eliminated out of the last 3, (man (David), machine (Roboty), or nature (Leafy), Cloudy tells him he doesn't know what a man is. Nickel promptly shows him David and is disgusted by him. Four then announces Roboty is safe with a measly number of votes, leaving David and Leafy in the bottom two. Leafy is then eliminated with 6926 votes, to everyone's relief and is sucked into Four. Firey stares at Leafy's elimination with a very quick smirk, which might have some deeper meaning. However, Cary did say in his reaction video that the smirk was never specified to be up or down. Contest The third contest is to swing around on a team swing 50 times. Golf Ball tries to command the team, but they all follow 8-Ball because he is a "much better leader". Basketball and Robot Flower remind her that she was deposed as team leader last episode. Taco, still stuck inside the jawbreaker, causes her team to think that she is dead. Lollipop starts writing some eulogies for Taco. Book, however, believes that Taco abandoned her team. Puffball starts flying in circles to help her team. Beep decides to do the same thing, but with Cloudy. Black Hole starts pulling his team around. Match decides to use Fanny to spin the swing around, causing it to move extremely quickly. Cake, upon noticing this, believes that Clock's hands can do the same thing. However this is much too slow, until Loser says that Daylight Savings Time has begun, causing Clock to jump ahead an hour. 6 teams finish in rapid succession, with Team Ice Cube! and Bleh being the last two. Donut then gives a motivational speech. Saw tells everyone to push through, making Taco realize that she was the only one who could free herself from the jawbreaker. Bleh is safe and Team Ice Cube is up for elimination. Taco's teammates get upset when Taco finally breaks free. It is also revealed that Bomby partially exploded. Stinger Snowball offers to tape Taco back inside the jawbreaker. Deaths #Pie explodes when Gelatin throws a fork at her. #Pen gets pushed into Black Hole when a fork is thrown at him. #Gelatin gets zapped By Four's Energy Beam when 3 forks got deflected by Lolipop's fork repelent. #Four may have died when Balloony crushes him with his finger (debatable). #Leafy may have died when she was sucked into Four (debatable). Trivia *'Running gag': Everytime Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then says, "And dead character is dead!" *This is the first BFB episode that isn't written by Satomi. *Tree has been put in the intro (in between Tennis Ball and Gelatin). *Cloudy and Woody's votes are two different notable dates, 911 and 2010 respectively. The latter being when BFDI started. *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lollipop, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1b of BFDI, when Leafy, Coiny and, Ice Cube fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'M SCARED" is a reference to what Ice Cube says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. **The Announcer also makes a cameo on the board. **It is the same easel used in Episode Two. *X is the first host to cry tears in the series; second in all to cry any substance to the Announcer *BFB has confirmed that each episode in the fourth season will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, (except for this occasion, since both Satomi and Michael spent a week with their families for Thanksgiving, causing it to delay a week ahead) *This episode marks the second time Bleh has come second-last. *This episode is the first time Leafy has ever been eliminated. **When Leafy got eliminated, Firey is shown to have a small mouth twitch for a split second. *This episode is also the first time David was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two. *This is the first episode to clarify that David is human. *This is the first elimination that didn't use the Cake at Stake theme song. *This episode has the second most votes ever for an object show and for a BFDI season, at 19,843, behind Today's Very Special Episode, which had 20,255 votes. *Foldy, Stapy, Tennis Ball, Spongy, Grassy, Ruby, Bomby, Dora, Eraser, Yellow Face, Bracelety and Blocky didn't have any lines. *This is the first episode of BFB to be delayed, being released on December 8, 2017 (a week later than the expected 2-week schedule of December 1, 2017). *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFB (Leafy). The first is Pencil. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Woody's scream and sigh of relief from BFDI 3, BFDI 4, and BFDI 5 is reused. *This is the second time in a row in which Woody has had an unusually deep voice, the first time being in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *The music from Ballers was used after Cake at Stake. *This is also the first episode Bracelety is seen without her sign (excluding the intro). *Saw's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since Balloony said that the eliminated contestants go into "eternal algebra class", and Four said "You aren't supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into eternal algebra class. This has made many fans draw fan art with Pencil and Leafy in algebra class. *Leafy was eliminated with 6926 votes, which is the second most amount of votes, behind Bracelety at 9168 votes in Today's Very Special Episode (BFB 4) *There are no recommended characters in this episode. *This was the first time Lollipop's fork repellent was actually used, and is so far the only time. *This episode was referred to as "The Beefy Beethry: The Information Age Episode!" during production, revealed in a photo of Michael with BFB 3 ideas.Referred as "The Information Age Episode!" on @jacknjellify's tweet *Four is much angrier than usual in Cake at Stake. *This episode has the longest title, at 35 characters. **The second longest title is Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? at 32 characters. **Coincidentally, both are the third episode of their season. In addition, both are questions, but the former do not have question mark. *When Bomby exploded after Team Ice Cube! lost, the team’s sign read: “Ice Cube! Meat” *Four makes a reference to X Finds Out His Value by telling X that "He isn't the one who does know their value." *Blocky on the swing was sitting in the same pose as Take the Plunge and Welcome Back. *This episode features one of the few minor occasions where Snowball shows sympathy for another character; in this case, Taco. *This episode seems to take place around March (even though it was released in December), since Clock moved forward for Daylight Savings Time, and that's when Daylight Savings Time is in the United States of America, excluding the state of Arizona. *Four saying that he isn't the one who doesn't know their value might be a reference to "roasting", a term that means "criticizing or joking about someone severely". This is further supported by the fact that Four answers that X went to the "burn center" when asked by Cloudy. Goofs/Errors *When Four is seen preparing for the intro, he doesn't have the forks that hit him. But in the scene after the intro, the forks reappear on him. *The forks should’ve hit Four, one by one, but instead, all three appear at the same time. *Due to a lack of space, Tree needs to be resized in the intro and looks quite smaller than Tennis Ball. *When team Free Food is seen on their swing, Bell is missing her string. *When iance was trying to put Fanny on the top of the swingset, Lightning was armless. *When iance were spinning on their swingset, eliminated contestant Pencil was shown behind Flower and Lightning. **However people claim it was Ruby's pencil cosplay from Today's Very Special Episode, and even Satomi tweeted it. **During the same moment, Match is limbless and Flower is faceless. *Lollipop was recovered by Four, despite being shown alive at the end of BFB 2. She probably died in an unseen turn of events, or her appearance at the end of BFB 2 was a mistake. *When Tree was talking to Black Hole the camera went to the right then back to left but then it shows Remote, and when the camera goes back to the right it shows Tree sitting where Pie had been sitting earlier. *The Cake at Stake intro did not play this episode (partially due to Four calling it "Brake at Flake"( But he called it Brake At Flake in Today’s Very Special Episode and the intro played so, maybe they just forgot to play it this episode)). *For one second when Four is about to shoot lasers from his hand, he has 5 fingers, instead of four. *After Four announces Nickel and Cloudy are safe, their mouths turn grey. *When Four looks at X because he corrected him because he called Cake at Stake "Brake at Flake", his pupils can still be seen in the center of his eyes. *When Four get hit by the forks and says "WHO DID THIS?" his finger is sprouting a line straight up. *When The Losers!, Swing on the swing, Cake's legs disappear. Timing errors * One full rotation of: ** Team Free Food, Team Beep, Team Death P.A.C.T: 0.5 second ** Team Iance: 1 second at the beginning, but speed up ** Team The Losers: 0.2 second * Starting time: ** Team Beep starts 18 seconds after Free Food start. ** Death P.A.C.T starts 22 seconds after Beep. ** Iance starts 15 seconds after Death P.A.C.T but finished 10 seconds after. ** The Losers starts 55 seconds after Iance starts. * Total time to finish (takes Free Food starting time as 0 sec) (starting time + one rotation x 50) ** Free Food: 0 + 0.5 x 50 = 25 sec ** Beep: 18 + 0.5 x 50 = 43 sec ** Death P.A.C.T: 18 + 22 + 0.5 x 50 = 83 sec ** Iance: 18 + 22 + 15 + 10 = 65 sec (Exceptional because Iance speeds up rotation) ** The Losers: 18 + 22 + 15 + 55 + 0.2 x 50 = 120 sec * Therefore, The winning order should have been Free Food - Beep - Iance - Death P.A.C.T - The Losers - A Better Name Than That - Bleh - Team Ice Cube * Note: The original winning order could only happen if all teams start all at once, but there are evidences in the show indicates no sign of teams start together: ** Nickel surprised of Fries' Idea (Free Food is swinging) ** Tree saying: "Black Hole, can you swirl us around too?" ** The Losers amazed of Iance' idea. Continuity references *When Barf Bag shows Lollipop that her barf molecules are infecting her brain, the canvas shows the words/sounds in the cutscene where Coiny, Leafy, and Ice Cube are dodging all the weird stuff in the Goiky Canal from Take The Plunge 1B, including Ice Cube's line which is "I'm scared!". *When Four shoots Gelatin with his laser, he makes his scream from "Zeeky Boogy Doog", more specifically when he falls into Golf Ball's incinerator. *"Do-da-da-da-do-do-do" that Four was saying after Leafy was saying sorry to Roboty was a recycled line from X Finds Out His Value, which was his first line. **The same applies to the "I'm not the one who doesn't know their value", a reference to the same video. *When Firey was staring at Leafy's elimination, it may have been a reference to Leafy and Firey's relationship. *The number of votes Woody has in this episode is 2010 votes, coincidentally the same number as the year where the first episode of Battle for Dream Island was released. **2010 was also the year Woody was eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. *Woody makes his classic reaction from season 1 in Cake at Stake. *Music from "Ballers" was used in the episode. *Pin says "What? That's lazy!" to Clock, which is a reference to her saying "What? That's crazy!" *When the teams are sitting in their swingsets, Bottle made the IDFB LOL pose. *When the teams are sitting in their swingsets, Blocky is in his "sleeping" position from Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Welcome Back. *When Donut gave a motivational speech, Bracelety had a face with the oldest assets from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure. *When Cloudy starts pushing Beep swing, he does his IDFB LOL pose. *When Balloony asks Four if Rocky is safe, his 'Yeah!' voice is recycled from Getting Teardrop to Talk. *When Book decided not to be on Pencil and Match's team, their screaming voice was recycled from Take the Plunge: Part 2. Characters Starting Characters BookBFB-1.png|Book Bracelety_BFB_Intro.png|Bracelety Non Starting Characters 8ballBFB.png|8-Ball Basketball_BFB.png|Basketball Robot_flower_wiki_pose.png|Robot Flower Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky Leafy_BFB.png|Leafy Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_6.png|Tennis Ball BFB-tehveh.png|TV Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Barf_Bag_3-4_copy.png|Barf Bag Bomby_intro.png|Bomby Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Naily_intro.png|Naily Spongy_intro.png|Spongy Bubble counting bfb.png|Bubble BFB Match.png|Match Lightning BFB Intro.png|Lightning Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball Ruby bfb.png|Ruby Flower_BFB.png|Flower Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Eggy_BFB_Intro.png|Eggy Cake_intro.png|Cake Clock_intro.png|Clock CoinyBFB.png|Coiny LoserPose.png|Loser Firey_intro.png|Firey Needle_bfb.png|Needle Pin_intro.png|Pin Balloony_intro.png|Balloony CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Roboty_wiki_pose.png|Roboty Rocky BFB.png|Rocky Woody_good.png|Woody Black_hole_wiki_pose.png|Black Hole Bottle_BFB_Intro.png|Bottle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pie_BFB.png|Pie Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree Liy BFB.png|Liy Dora wiki pose.png|Dora Gaty BFB.png|Gaty Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco TehDeh.png|Teardrop Bell_intro.png|Bell Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Foldy_BFB.png|Foldy Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Marker_intro.PNG|Marker Puffball_intro.png|Puffball Stapy_intro.png|Stapy Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face 4_closed.png|Four X closed.png|X Notes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Delayed Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single challenge Category:Voting episodes